


Praise Me

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Seduction, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Erik did not expect this to happen between them but there is something good about it all the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten) in the [xmenrarepairs17](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs17) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Free-for-all! Fills for ANY scenario for ANY rare pairs/rare trios+ welcome!
> 
> (this was originally written for another prompt for this fest that disappeared - "Erik Lehnsherr/En Sabah Nur hurt/comfort, praise kink (erik's), power dynamics" I wanted to post it anyway!)

Erik had not expected to feel hands on him ever again. 

The touch of these ones is not unwelcome. Just confusing, unexpected. En Sabah Nur’s hands are warm and dry, like the desert itself – they even feel a little grainy from the ridges that mark them. Everything about En Sabah Nur is different. It’s what makes this easy to take. This _isn’t_ like anything else. It’s different.

“So strong,” En Sabah Nur murmurs and he sounds genuinely admiring, as though he hasn’t seen anything like this before either. “So _skilled_. The others need my guidance but you, you barely needed but a touch of my power to unlock the glory within.”

Erik can feel so much metal – more than that now, he can feel the _stir_ of it, the turn of the Earth. So strange when he cares so very little if it keeps turning or not, not now.

As though En Sabah Nur knows his mind has wandered to sadness, he calls Erik’s attention back to him with a kiss. If his hands are warm, his mouth is _hot_ , almost searing with heat. He is shorter than Erik, yet his presence is overwhelming somehow. Power surges through every inch of his frame, intense, addicting. Erik knows that En Sabah Nur could fill him with that power. Could break him with it, if he chose or lift him higher than he has ever been before.

Almost.

“You are more wonderful than you know,” En Sabah Nur informs him and Erik feels a jolt at the words. He wants to hear more. He needs to be told, though he cannot express it.

En Sabah Nur does not need him to.

“Such power,” he says, even as he demonstrates his own by making Erik’s clothes fall away into sparkling dots. “True strength. Show me.”

It is a command and Erik obeys it willingly. He reaches into the Earth again, feeling it move, creating a glimmer sphere around them of forces that he isn’t quite certain he can get control. He isn’t sure he cares. En Sabah Nur gives a soft sigh, approving.

“Beautiful,” he says and kisses Erik again, hot and demanding. Erik can respond to that, Erik knows what is wanted from him and it’s good, it’s so good, he kisses back, pressing into the now revealed body. He would have thought En Sabah Nur would have looked strange without his armour, like an unshelled turtle but he doesn’t. He’s the same, he’s still ... powerful, more than powerful, he’s almost overwhelming and that’s what Erik wants, he wants to be overwhelmed and so he leaned up into the kiss and lets it take him over, thinks of nothing but the heat and the metal and the twisting fragments of everything that drifts around them.

En Sabah Nur caresses his body. Strokes his fingers over each of Erik’s scars carelessly, as though he isn’t really aware of them or what they might signify. Perhaps he isn’t. He’s all but a god, what does bodily hurt mean to someone who is all but a God?

What does pleasure mean to someone who is all but a God?

And yet En Sabah Nur seems to feel it. When Erik strokes his hands down his back, he sighs, when Erik kisses his neck, he makes a little sound of approval. And when he parts Erik’s legs, when he thrusts inside, he moans and it’s a wonderful, it’s more than wonderful to hear that sound. 

“That’s right, my Erik,” En Sabah Nur murmurs in his ear. “So very strong.”

It’s overwhelming, being praised by that voice while feeling, feeling jolts of pleasure, feeling the metal in the earth, feeling the circles of gravity moving over and around him. Power. So much power, some his, some En Sabah Nur’s and he can’t hold on, he can’t ...

He cries a little afterwards, shaming tears that he doesn’t even entirely understand. En Sabah Nur kisses each one away, gentle, kind, lips still warm

“Glorious,” he says and Erik aches.


End file.
